Stabra
Initial Information Full Name: Caedon Johanson Baenhollow In-Game Name: Stabra Nick-Name: '''Stabra '''Aliases: '''Dr. Cropes, Harrison McLinesmith, Bobby Quinnston, Johnson McRich '''Race: '''Human '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''Booty Bay '''Class: Rogue Profession: Alchemy, Herbalism Current Employer: Lady Steelweaver Faction: '''Retribution of Arathor '''Alignment: '''Lawful Evil, borderline Neutral. Physical Information '''Age: 24 Height: 6'1" (185.42 cm) Weight: 156 lbs (71 kgs) Hair Colour: Jet black Eye Colour: Bright Green Skin Hue: Light timber tan Build: Athletic, lanky Apparel: When not in disguise, black leathers. Significant Facial Markings: A jagged scar reaching down the center-left side of Caedon's face, however his eye and upper-cheek is un-scarred. Significant Bodily Markings: Nothing significant. Immediate Family Mother: Sarah Baenhollow Father: Unknown Siblings: None known The Name "Stabra" Many question the actual meaning behind the alias "Stabra", Caedon will occasionaly, and rudely, state how it's obvious that it explains his skill at "Stabbin' stuff"; However the meaning behind it is far more in-depth into Caedon's past. Caedon was born on the 5th of July in Booty Bay, during it's earlier stages when controlled by the Undermine; his mother, Sarah Baenhollow, worked as a Harlot amongst the dock town - Caedon's existence wasn't exactly planned, and was responsible by the drunken antics between her and a "customer". Her plans to abandom him to fully continue her business came into action during his early teens, as to what appeared to be a token gesture of good mothering, Sarah had taken Caedon out to see the sites of Westfall - Caedon was enthralled by the new sights, and mostly smells (The stench of stale alcohol is one he utterly despises to this day, thanks to his upbringing on Booty Bay); however much to his sense of obliviousness, his mother had quickly fled back to the port town once she had lost sight of him amongst the crowds in the newly formed Sentinel Hill. Distraught, after hours of searching around the small outpost, Caedon had realized he may never see her again - Not knowing his way back home, he sought advice from the local guard however their resources were exhausted as it was, hence Caedon was lead on, quite literally, a wild goose chase to haste him away from the town. Lost, hungry and verging on death, Caedon was eventually found out by a Defias Bandit, at the time, the original ideals of the Defias Renegades were wearing thin, and those who were true to their cause had become a rare thing to find. Luckily for little Caedon, such a person was found. Ringo "Stabra" Smithson was a man of honor, one of the original masons of the Defias Renegades, he took little Caedon under his metaphorical wing, teaching him how to hunt the boars and buzzards in the fields, along with various principals and philosophies, he told Caedon that one day he wishes the name "Stabra" to be remembered as one of a man who stood up against all odds in the name of justice. Caedon, enthralled by such a man, looked up to him as the father he never had, and was inspired to be of a bandit in the name of justice and all that is right. However, one day, the newly formed People's Militia had launched attacks on the outlaying camps that the Defias had set up, essentially, the one Caedon, Ringo and other bandits stayed at was ransacked, all the men and women there we slain before Caedon's eyes, however his life was spared, due to his young age. The People's Militia had handed him over to the Stormwind Authority, and eventually Caedon was placed in forced voluntary work in the state of Elwynn. In rememberance to his mentor, Caedon donned the name "Stabra", and hoped to one day bring such fame to the name, that Ringo's goal would be complete. The rest of this page is under construction Stay tuned!